Deepest of the blues
by Summer Eclair
Summary: It was his mission to kill her, not to love her. Rated M for safety.


It was his mission to kill her, not to love her.

* * *

Gray Fullbuster removed the cloak off his head upon his arrival. With careful movements, he strode towards the large doors and pulled out his silver sword.

 _They said she was cursed…_

The rain became heavier when he finally entered the large doors, his eyes shifted from place to place, scanning the dark inside of the tower that he intruded. He looked up and trailed his eyes towards the spiraled staircase laid at the middle.

 _She was put in the topmost room of the tower…_

He clicked his tongue and began walking, his boots clicking at every step he makes.

..

There was a tale. They said that the kingdom was cursed because of a certain person. Elders said that it was a woman, her beauty matches the god's above, her hair they said that it was the color of the ocean when it's calm while her eyes were the color of a dark storm, raging.

The townspeople said that he's the destined hero that would save them from the continuous storm that was laid upon them, they trained him and said that the sole purpose of his life is to end the said woman's life.

He breathed softly when he was just a few steps towards the towers top most room. He was amazed because he heard someone singing, the rain didn't stop from pouring and he could say that it was having a competition with the sad voice.

His boots landed on the wooded floor, he reached his large hands forward and opened the cage like doors, leading to the woman.

The singing stopped and so he is.

 _The people beg and told him that he is their only savior. He needed to end their suffering and let the sun god visit their kingdom._

"W-who's there?" said a voice. His eye brow arched at how feminine the voice was.

Without a word he revealed himself, opening the door widely in front of him with a loud banging noise. He heard a gasp then his eyes moved towards the figure in front of him.

"A-are you the destined one?" she asked carefully, her long white gown trailing behind her as she walked in his direction.

He took a step backward, feeling the heat rise on his cheeks.

Her beauty really matches the gods, her blue hair in soft waves like the calm ocean as they described, and her eyes. Her eyes is different, they said that it's the color of the raging storm, but instead it was the darkest blue he had ever seen in his existence.

"Juvia knew it…" he could hear the smallest hope in her sad voice then Gray remembered the warning he heard from the people of his kingdom; She would seduce you and before you knew it, she already have a blade next to your throat.

"Are you the rain woman?" he asked.

She offered him a sad smile but he found it beautiful anyway.

"T-the people still call Juvia the rain woman?" she asked in return, not answering his question.

"Aren't you the one causing this cursed rain?"

She looked down on her pale, bare feet and sighed. She walked towards one of the stool she had and sat on it. Gray touched the handle of his sword, just in case she do something.

"They all blamed it on Juvia."

 _Juvia… The rain…_

"The townspeople threw Juvia here in this tower," she gestured around her, "They already blamed Juvia when she's still a child."

He remained standing on his feet as he eyed the whole area. It was surprisingly narrow inside her _cage_. A small bed that could fit two person, one window where he thinks she always look through the clouds, another wooden door and a small kitchen.

"Juvia lives here alone, but now that you're here to rescue her, she'll be able to live normally." She smiled and Gray couldn't help but think of how her personality defies what the people said about her.

"But Im not here to rescue you."

"H-huh?" she asked, her expression confused. "B-but they told Juvia that when she turns eighteen they will set her _free._ "

He glanced on her feet before he looked back on her face. "Im not here to save you."

He could see the movement of her thin throat as she gulped. "Then why are you here?"

"Im here to take your head."

..

A thunder clapped but neither of them moved or blinked.

A shadow passed over her face and she looked down on her lap, her face crumpling in a frown. His heart skipped, feeling his guts being jumbled around his stomach. He already hated her for giving him such an expression.

"C-could you please spare Juvia's life?" she asked him gently, careful not anger the stranger in front of her. Now that she knew about his purpose, she was left with no choice but to beg for her life.

"Could you please give Juvia a month?"

He looked on his side, scowling. "What the hell do you want that?"

She blinked her blue eyes at him, before smiling on herself once again. "Juvia just thought that it would be nice to feel herself alive before you take her head off."

He was convinced and she couldn't get away with her fate anyways, he was already here, he can make sure that she would not be able to leave the tower alive and breathing.

"Fine."

* * *

On his first day, the first thing she asked about is how the people are living with this kind of weather, and to Gray's dismay, she had denied again that she's not the reason why it was raining.

"They've had enough bullshit and they want the rain to go away." He answered boringly as he sat himself on the floor, right beside the door.

"Oh." She looked at him innocently. "Do they really hate Juvia?"

"They do. With all their heart."

"H-how about you then? Do you hate Juvia?" she stuttered, unable to meet his blank stare.

He didn't answer and just closed his eyes.

..

On his fifth day at the tower, she began talking to him familiarly. In every word she speaks, he found himself relaxing, so he let her talk all the time and he didn't miss anything she told him.

"Look!" she showed him a doll, "Juvia made this!"

He smirked at her child-like excitement while showing him her master piece.

And the rain became lighter that day.

..

.

The ninth day of his stay at the tower, he found himself always looking at her. This time he moved out from his position right beside the door when she offered him to seat on her bed and he did.

Without any thoughts, he told her his name which she asked a few days ago.

"Gray…" she said it like it was the most natural thing in the world and Gray realized that he's mesmerized on how she speaks so gently.

"It's the color of the sky when it was about to rain, right?" she beamed at him but her eyes were on the raining skies outside the window.

"And your hair is black." She said, looking back at him. She sat at the edge of the bed while he on the other edge. Her arms were wrapped around the wooden pillars of her bed and smiled to herself.

"It suits you." She whispered shyly.

He noticed a tinge of pink dusting her usually pale cheeks and somehow he felt like smiling for a very long time.

On the night of that day, she read him a fairy tale. It was about a girl who was trapped inside a tower, just like her. She read it with her silky voice and Gray was left but to stare at her the whole time. She continued to tell him that the girl had a very long hair, that's why she was kept in there. She was waiting for her prince to come and rescue her and after that, he let her continue while his eyes was fixed on every movement and curve of her lips. She paused for a while, glancing at him every now and then until she gave him a warm smile.

..

Much to Juvia's amazement, the two weeks had passed and the rain had become a light drizzle.

"Juvia's telling you…" she smiled brightly while she pointed out her window. A slight ray of sunlight was peeking through the clouds. "It was not Juvia who causes the rain."

..

.

On the sixteenth day he already forgot about his sword.

.

"Juvia…" he called her when she's busy staring at her small window. Her wavy hair flew around her like a cape.

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

He walked towards her and leaned forward. Juvia found herself trapped between him and the bricked wall.

He leaned closer and closer until their noses touched.

Gray smirked, seeing how she closed her eyes. He only stared at her and when she felt nothing she opened her eyes up on him.

This time, it was Gray who was caught off guard when she pulled the collar of his shirt and closed the gap between them.

When he woke up after their first time being together, he couldn't stop but stare at her small face, her pink lips that were parted as she snored lightly. The soft rise and fall of her chest tells him that she needed to live. _That she deserved to live._

 _.._

 _._

"I love you…"she said one time while looking at him. His heart shook inside his chest but he chose not to give in. Instead, he pulled her closer on his arms and closed his eyes.

.

The twenty-sixth day had arrived and Gray had his eyes pasted on the white clouds outside the window. The rain was completely gone. He shifted his gaze on the woman on the bed, still asleep from their love making.

.

It was the day before the final day of their agreement and Gray felt so conscious at the stares she's giving him. But whenever he catches her staring at him, she would always give him her best smile.

The kingdom's curse was finally lifted; that's what the people believed. But they wondered where their savior was.

* * *

The day has come and Gray chose not to speak about their agreement. The young man acted as if there's nothing going to happen today.

But not until she spoke.

Her hair was in a braid today and he liked it very much. "The people wants Juvia to be dead."

 _Off with her head!_

He remained silent, eyeing the floor under his feet.

"Believe it or not but Gray-sama actually rescued Juvia." She smiled. "You saved her from the curse the people had accused her." her lips began to tremble. "Even it's only for a short time, Juvia is really glad that she met you. You made Juvia feel that she's loved." Tears began to pour from her eyes and Gray wanted to wipe it away.

He stepped forward but she took a step back.

"I love you." She said with the loveliest smile she could offer to him. He frowned and still made his way towards her. He crushed his lips on hers angrily while she closed her eyes, tears still falling from it.

With a surprise gentleness, Gray managed to lay her down on her bed. Her braid had become undone and her blue waves of hair was sprawled around her head, her nose pink from crying. She covered her face using her small hands but Gray removed it. With a soft tug, he pulled it down on her sides and she looked up at him.

"You really made Juvia grateful about being alive."

"You," she hiccupped while she touched his face. "You made Juvia feel alive."

His eyes were bored in to her face, into her eyes, her nose and even the movement of her lips. He blinked softly down on her, a droplet of tear hit her cheeks and she smiled.

"Do it now." She told him, while she wiped the corner of his eyes, accepting her fate.

"It's no longer raining, but you need to show them Juvia's head."

"…"

"Gray-sama… I-"but before she could speak again, he connected their lips with hunger. His hands were travelling on her sides, his tongue took its time to wander around her mouth before he pulled her lower lip between his teeth. He grabbed a strand full of her blue hair, before ripping her dress.

Her torn dress gave him a wonderful sight of her flat stomach and ample breast. The pink bud on her left breasts hardened when he took it on its mouth, the other one was being caressed by his free hand.

Juvia closed her eyes and let out a scream. Gray straddled her, keeping her in place while she squirmed under him. He tugged the remaining of her gown and she was only left with her pale skin. She reached her arms forward and encircled it around his neck. She kissed him passionately before he slid his lips on her jaw and she moaned.

Gray sat up straight and removed his own clothing, Juvia eyed him with wonder and lust.

Her lashes were wet from crying, her lips almost bleeding from his kisses yet he still found her beautiful.

She run her hands towards his abdomen and Gray let out a low growl. He held her hand and laid it flat on his stomach, her nails scratching his toned muscles.

"I love you… Juvia loves no one but you."

He removed all of her clothing and so as his.

He entered her without a warning, his whole length was forced to enter inside her. "Gray-sama!"

He palmed her left breast.

"Gray- ah-"

He thrusted harder.

Tears were forming on her eyes once again, her mouth opened with loud intake of breaths.

"I love you…"

He leaned on her, their bodies touching together, leaving no space for air. He groaned when she encircled her thin arms around him, the impact below them was raging.

She screamed.

And Gray was left but to look at her sweat covered face, opened mouth and closed eyes.

He stilled before pressing his palm on her stomach. Juvia bit her bruised lip, eyes focused on him.

His other hand found its way on the sword laid beside them and he pulled the blade out of its sheath. With a blink of an eye, the said blade was now next to her throat.

Neither of them talked at the moment and she didn't gave him any reaction, only to choose to look at him straight in the eye. His hands were shaking, as well as his blade.

She reached upwards and cupped his cheeks. "I love you."

..

.

The sword clattered on the floor.

..

The people said that there was once a cursed rain woman. The elders had locked her up on a tower so she could not harm anyone. They believed that her beauty matches the gods above, her hair like the color of the ocean and her eyes were like the color of the sky when a raging thunderstorm was coming.

The people said that there was once a man. The elders told them that he will be their savior from the endless rain. They believed that he is destined to end the rain woman's existence.

.

They never heard anything again from the man, but a word was spread through the whole kingdom; Her eyes were never the color of raging storms... Just the deepest and darkest of the blues.

.

It was Gray's mission to kill her, not to love her.

* * *

AN: Im so happy that I finally uploaded this! I love Juvi babes 'I love you'ssss~'!(She spoke it normally, yeah!) Thank you for reading!


End file.
